encantadiasagafandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 30
Avisala Vish'ka is the thirtieth episode of Encantadia. It aired on August 26, 2016. Summary Arde restores Adhara's body but takes away her powers. Adhara asks Vish'ka to make her a powerful weapon capable of dealing with the children of Minea, but he refused and delivered her to Hitano instead. Asval decides to court Pirena. Chapter 22 (continued) Arde declares Adhara's mission ended, and restores her body. However, he takes the ring as well as her powers, since it was not included in their deal. When Adhara complained how she could possibly exact her vengeance without her powers, he said she is wise and resourceful enough to find another way to do so. In Lireo, Imaw showed Amihan the powerful staff of Adhara, one of the most powerful diwatas of her age, who once fought against Minea. Amihan inquires why Adhara turned evil and fought against her mother. Imaw explained that Adhara once dreamed to become queen. Lireo was once ruled by Queen Demetria, who died alone. As such, Adhara, as Demetria's only niece, thought herself the sole heiress. When Adhara attempted to touch the queen's crown, it vanished. Imaw and Awoo were then visiting Cassiopea when Adhara arrived and asked if she was the reason why the queen's crown vanished. Cassiopea explained to her that since she once owned the crown, it still obeys her will. Adhara says Cassiopea has no right to the affairs of Lireo, but Cassiopea says Minea, the daughter of Esmeralda, had the better title. Imaw recognized the name Esmeralda as the slain daughter of the late queen. Adhara refused to believe it and attacked Cassiopea, but Cassiopea deflected it. Adhara then demanded to know where Minea is, but Cassiopea said she would be accountable to her if Minea gets harmed. They then fight and Adhara wounds the hands of Cassiopea. Cassiopea's wounds heal and she summons the Kabilan. With it, Cassiopea easily defeats Adhara. Imaw said he was sure that Adhara would bring about chaos. Cassiopea says Adhara cannot hurt Minea, for Minea is greater than Adhara. Cassiopea curses Adhara never to be able to reenter Lireo until Minea became queen. Minea did become queen, while Adhara was gone from Lireo. Everyone thought Adhara would never return, but she did so one day, with her powerful staff, which she used to capture the queen's aunt, Amihan. Imaw said only Adhara knew who made the staff. Amihan was thankful that Adhara was long gone, for she did not want to deal with her. In a camp of the barbaros beside the shore, Adhara demanded to see Vish'ka. As her face was covered, he was confronted by Gilas, who asked her who she was and warned that those who come to Ascano die. Adhara removed her veil and was instantly recognized, though Gilas noted that she had died long ago. He takes her to Vish'ka. Vish'ka was then forging a sword. Gilas said he had a visitor, but Vish'ka just continued hammering the sword. When he heard Adhara's voice, he stopped and greeted her. Wahid presented the weapons to Asval. Asval noted the weapons came from the Hathors and the bandidos, and were of fine grade. Asval ordered Axilom to pay Wahid. Asval says that if not for Wahid, they would not be able to gather enough weapons. Wahid praises his weapons-gatherer. Asval wanted to see who had been gathering the weapons, but Wahid said that his friend does not show himself to anyone else. When Wahid had left, Axilom praises Wahid's friend, since he could take weapons from Hathors and bandidos. Asval agreed and wanted to recruit him. He orders Axilom to follow Wahid and find out who the weapons-gatherer is. Vish'ka thanks Devas for Adhara's return. Adhara says she owes it not to Devas. Adhara requested that Vish'ka make her a weapon as strong and powerful as the one he had made for her long ago, which can be used to oppose the four powerful daughters of Minea. When Vish'ka asked why she wanted a new weapon, Adhara replied that she is now an ordinary diwata, without powers. Vish'ka advised her to stop fighting the diwatas and live in peace. Adhara rejects his advice, for she cannot live in peace until she had retaken Lireo from Minea's family. Vish'ka whispers orders to Gilas. Gilas said that Vish'ka agreed to make the weapon and will help her find the materials. Adhara said she was right in thinking that Vish'ka would always be one to help a friend, and thanks him. But Gilas later had her arrested, and Vish'ka apologized that he had to do it to save her from herself. He had her taken away, and Adhara cursed in anger. In a forest in Lireo, Gurna asked Pirena what had happened to their plan. Pirena replied that both Amihan and Danaya do not believe that Mira is ready for queenship. Gurna says Hagorn will be angry if he hears about it, for they had all been waiting for a long time. Pirena says in case Mira does not become queen, she will do something to make their army more powerful. Asval sees her from afar and learns from Dagtum that she was Pirena, eldest daughter of Minea. After eating, Berto left the house. Mila tells Amanda she would look for work so she could support the family. Amanda said she only needed one day's rest, and would return to work as soon as possible. Mila said that Amanda had been supporting her all her life, so it is her turn. Amanda wonders what good she had done to have had Mila in her life. Mila suggests that it was because Amanda had been a good mother. Amanda said she wanted Mila to finish her studies and think of her future. Mila said she will save up for it. Pirena visits Alena as she reflects on the great duty their mother had left them. Pirena said their mother did not even consult them if they wanted to bear such duty, for a war that did not even occur. Alena said Minea did what she thought right. Pirena asked if such duty brought Alena any good. Pirena notes that Encantadia has long been in peace, so Alena should start thinking of her own interest; their mother can no longer stop Alena if she wishes to give up the duty of a gem keeper. She adds that with Hathoria pacified and Adamya under their control, the gem keepers no longer have a purpose. Alena reflects that the gem would be wasted on her if she cannot use it properly. She notes that she could not do anything to save Ybarro, was the weakest of the sisters in combat, and could not even find the lost Encantados. She admits that she had no purpose, except to love Ybarro, so it may be the time for her to follow him. Asval returns to his camp and orders a subordinate to distribute the weapons to their followers who were yet unarmed. Dagtum says that they have grown in numbers, yet would still be no match for the powerful diwatas. Asval said there would be no war yet, as he would make use of Pirena. Pirena realized that Alena planned to kill herself, and tells her not to do it, for it is a great sin against Emre; she could not follow her lover if she was not permitted to enter Devas. Gurna hears it and tells Pirena that Mira is waiting for her lessons. Alena tells Pirena to go, and assures her she will not do what Pirena feared. Gurna tells Pirena that Mira is not there, and she only said it because she wanted to talk to Pirena. Pirena said it seemed Gurna has forgotten who the princess is. Gurna replied that it is Pirena who forgot how her sisters betrayed her. Gurna says that if one of Pirena's sisters die, they will have fewer enemies. Pirena says she would have let it so, if it were Amihan or Danaya, but she cared for Alena, who is the only one who cared for her. Gurna says Alena will forsake her if she learns of her true intent, and Hagorn will kill her once he gains power. Berto is being chased by Anthony for snatching a bag. He passes the bag to Mila and goes away. The police seize Mila. Mila says she was not the thief. Anthony's female friend (Dina) insisted on filing charges, even though Anthony told her Mila was not the culprit. Muyak was worried by these events. Mira and Amihan observed Alena in solitude. Banak and Nakba were playing just behind Alena. Mira asks Amihan if that is what love does, specifically, if that will happen to her as well if she fell in love. Amihan says Alena is mourning; different people deal with loss differently. Mira asked if Amihan had felt something like that. Amihan remembers the death of her father Raquim by the hands of Hagorn, and answers that she did so in her youth. Pirena was training against four Sapiryan soldiers. A diwata soldier said that Prince Asval of Sapiro had come. She dismisses the soldiers and permitted him to enter. Asval brought Pirena flowers. Pirena asked him what he wanted. Asval said he only wanted to meet and befriend her. Pirena said he would not do so without an agenda, and asks him what he really wanted. Asval said he admired her the first time he saw her. Pirena says she is happy because of his honesty; if he really had royal blood it was permissible for him to court her, and she thinks they would be a good match. Asval approaches her, but she distances herself and says she still had many duties, and does not have the time for an Encantado. Asval tells Axilom that one day the disrespectful Sang'gre of Fire will fall for him. Wahid arrives at Vish'ka's camp and reports that he had distributed the weapons to the needy Encantados. Wahid asks where Gilas was; Vish'ka replies that he brought Adhara to Lireo. Wahid feigns recognition, so when he asked who Adhara was, Vish'ka hit him; Wahid blocked it just in time. Gilas met with Hitano and brought to him the veiled Adhara. Gilas warns him that she is very dangerous, so she should be imprisoned in Carcero. Hitano says he cannot do so if he did not know her crimes and her powers. Gilas says there is no need to identify her, for having her in custody is enough. Gilas gives Hitano a pouch. Hitano then unveils Adhara. Adhara curses them and says she is a Sang'gre. Hitano was amused. Gilas hits her unconscious. Pirena asks Imaw what is Mira's standing with the Konseho. Imaw admits that no one in the Konseho thinks that Mira is worthy to be queen. He adds that if there is a need to replace Amihan, the Konseho would select either Pirena, Alena or Danaya as interim successor. Mira hears it and goes away. Pirena was surprised and asked if the Konseho really had such power. Imaw says they could, for the welfare of Encantadia. Pirena seemed pleased by this alternative. Mira runs away into the woods and weeps, remembering Cassiopea and Imaw's words. Hagorn greets her. Trivia *It is revealed that Adhara came from the same family as Minea. Minea was the granddaughter of Demetria, while Adhara was only Demetria's niece.